


You're My Sweetheart

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [5]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit and Marta can't sleep.(First cuddle.)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	You're My Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This fulfills a cuddle prompt, but was also a music shuffle prompt from Dreamin. The song for this was Ho Hey by the Lumineers, which is also where the title comes from.

Benoit stared up at the ceiling, as sleep escaped him. He was visiting the Cabrera’s and Marta was asleep just one floor above him. They had a local case, and it was just easier for him to stay at the house so that they could work on it when not at the crime scene. 

Normally, he didn’t have any problems falling asleep, here or at his apartment. Tonight, however, his mind seemed determined to plague him with thoughts of his failures and shortcomings. The star of the show was his frankly pathetic crush on Marta and how she would never return his feelings. 

Usually, he could ignore his unrequited feelings and be her friend and partner, but somehow, late at night with only a flight of stairs and a few feet between them made his heart ache with want. 

Realizing he wasn’t going to get sleep anytime soon, he let out a sigh and threw back the covers. He knew Marta wouldn’t mind if he went to the kitchen for a cup of tea, and crept out of his room, not wanting to wake anyone up. 

After making his tea, he walked to the library, thinking he might read until he was able to fall asleep. He selected a book at random, one of Harlan’s earlier works, and sat down on the couch with his tea and book, expecting to be here for a while. 

It was a good book, although Benoit didn’t read many mysteries, and he found himself getting sucked into the story when he heard a sound at the entrance to the library. Lifting his head up, he saw Marta, her plush robe hanging loosely over her pajamas. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” she asked as she walked toward him. 

He shook his head and held up the book. “I thought I might read for a while, but I could use some company if sleep is evading you as well.” 

She smiled, soft and tired and sat next to him on the couch, inserting herself close to him so that his arm was wrapped around her. “Would you read to me?”

“Of course,” he said with a nod, lifting the book and began to read, his voice a low rumble in the low light of the lamps. 

Marta snuggled in close to him and he faltered in his reading for a beat before recovering himself. They had become close friends and they were partners professionally, but this was closer than they had ever physically been. It was probably just because it was late and she was tired, but given his recent thoughts, it was difficult having her so close. 

Clearing his throat, he continued reading, trying to focus on the words on the page and not how she fit up against him, so warm and perfect. 

She murmured something he couldn’t make out, her words sleepy and slightly slurred. 

He paused in his reading, and turned his head to look at her. “What was that?”

She looked up at him, eyes wide and her cheeks red. She looked down, clearly embarrassed. “I said you have a nice voice. It’s nice to listen to.” 

“Thank you,” he said, confused why that would embarrass her so much. “Not everyone thinks so highly of the accent,” he said with a smile. He often had suspects, and others, think he wasn’t clever because of his accent, and he certainly used that to his advantage. 

She shook her head and turned to bury her face in his side, before she turned to look at him. “I don’t know what those people are thinking,” she said, taking in a deep breath and seemingly coming to a decision. “It’s actually pretty attractive.” 

Benoit froze, wondering if this was really happening. “You find it attractive?” he asked, needing to clarify. She surely didn’t mean his accent, just Southern accents in general. Like how some people found glasses attractive. It didn’t mean they were attracted to everyone with glasses. 

She nodded, not taking her eyes away from his. “It’s very attractive.” 

“Marta, I have to make sure I’m understanding, are you saying you’re attracted to me?” The way she was looking at him made him think there was more to this than just his accent, but he needed to know for sure. 

Her cheeks turned even redder, but she didn’t look away, instead she straightened up so her face was level with his. “This isn’t going the way I had imagined, but what I’m trying to say is that I have feelings for you, Benoit.” 

He was hearing things. Surely, she couldn’t-- But there was something like hope rising in his chest, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. “I have feelings for you too, sweetheart.” 

With a smile to match his own, she leaned forward and pressed a soft, and much to brief kiss to her lips. He wanted nothing more than to chase her lips with his, but this felt too fragile to push now, like spun sugar in his hand. There would be time for that later, when this wasn’t so new and it wasn’t so late. 

She leaned back into him. “I don’t think I’m going to get any sleep tonight.” 

“No?”

She shook her head, looking as giddy as he felt. “No, I’m too happy to sleep. Like my heart is about to burst.” 

“I know just how you feel,” he said with a chuckle, setting the book down and wrapping his arm around her more tightly, before pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. He might feel a little differently in the morning when they had to go to work, but for now, there was nowhere else he wanted to be but at her side.


End file.
